


Lube Acquired!

by Dont_Look_For_Me_403130



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Top Gen Bottom Senku, sengen genku(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Look_For_Me_403130/pseuds/Dont_Look_For_Me_403130
Summary: Gen uses his mentalist capabilities to pursuade Senku to make him a bottle of lubricant.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	Lube Acquired!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with lemon and other nasty stuff..
> 
> Thank you for your time!

[At The Observatory]

"Senku-chan~"

With a grin plastered on his face, Gen sauntered into the observatory where Senku sat working on a bamboo plank with a small knife, a piece of paper beside him that Gen assumes to be a blueprint. Senku doesn't even acknowledge his presence as he walked closer, pretending to be interested in Senku's little project.

"Bamboo shutters? What for?"

Senku finally looks at him and doesn't even notice the distance between their faces, a pleasant wave of energy washes through Gen, making him grin wider, but not too sinister.

Senku looks back down to his work of smoothening the piece of wood, much to Gen's dismay. He wanted to keep those pretty ruby eyes on him for far longer.  
"It's for that old married couple. They say every morning their eyes are being assaulted by the sun and they couldn't take it anymore."

Some sort of curtain.

Gen chuckled, the sound geniune and yet, sort of dark.

Gen sat himself down on a space between the messy clutter of the table. Senku is annoyed with him, but decides against it, instead continues on his project.

"Did you hear? That Chrome finally confessed to Ruri?"

"Liar," Senku immediately shot back, unflinching.  
"Chrome is too busy with his work to even think about doing that."

"I guess you would know," Gen sighed in defeat.  
He looks out the window of the observatory.  
"What about you, have an eye for anyone?" Gen asks, knowing the answer. 

Yeah, right, as if.

"Gen," Senku eyes him with narrowed lids.  
"What the hell are you up to?"

Gen smiled, a knowing grin that masks his calculating gaze.  
"Ohh no, I knew that you wouldn't answer anything, I was just trying to make light conversation."

Senku loses interest in him once again and looks back at his work. 

"For someone who knows so much, I doubt you'd be an expert to something so irrelevant after all, Senku-chan~" Gen muses with and with his ambiguous facade, he proceeds,  
"It's okay, no one requires you to know anything and everything, you know?"

Senku sighs, "I don't understand what you're trying to get out of this. I don't care."

'Verbal persuasion doesn't get him in the mood to be comfortable enough for what I'm trying to ask of him. I was thinking, "oh hey, Senku-chan, I guess you are a male after all" or something but... I'd guess not, it's Senku-chan after all..

Too bad, I wanted to avoid having to resort to the physical persuasion.'

"Now, now, Senku-chan. Since you're free for today, why not make me something?"

"Hm? What do you want made?" Senku laughs with that now-that's-thrilling tone.

"Nothing much, Senku-chan," Gen laughs with dismissive tone, "Just some lubricant oil."

Senku pauses and looks so confused for a second but quickly changed back to his cool demeanor.  
"What is it for?"

"You know, for fun. It sucks that there's nothing like that around.. and then I thought that maybe the great Senku-chan can help me so that I don't resort to attacking gorilla girls," Gen says so casually, gauging the other's reaction.

"That's disgusting, don't even think about it," Senku replies indifferently.

'Hrrmm... He doesn't think I actually would. As expected of Senku-chan~'

"Now, now, you only say that Senku-chan because you don't know anything about it," Gen jumps off the table with his hands hidden under long sleeves and trots closer to Senku.

Senku let go of his tools to look at Gen to give him a mild glare for continuously interrupting his work. 

Gen chuckles at the sight.

'Too cute, Senku-chan..

.. I might not be able to hold back.'

Well, no, he can't do as he wants unfortunately.

Gen blows air against his ear.  
"It won't be that way for long."

It doesn't take long for Senku to understand, but before a reaction is ensued, hands gripped at both his elbows and forced him to lie on his back to the floor. His head hit the floor lightly but with such a fragile body, it was enough for him to see stars.

"Gen what-"

Senku stuttered between a curse and a reaction to the hit when electricity ran down his spine, feeling soft lips wander his neck.

'Wh..What is this..?' He secretly thought to himself. So is it like this? Is he about to learn all those things he never had time for from Gen? he forced himself to not drown in the sensation and think rationally.

"Hmm.." Gen finds that his movements are limited by the collar of Senku's clothes. 

He jerks it open, making Senku widen his eyes.

'Oh well. It's in the way.'

"What the hell are you--gha!"

Senku is stopped when fingers ran across a certain part of his chest. His eyes widen, blushing madly after realizing the sounds he made and then he glowers at Gen.

Gen laughs to himself. 

The same jolt of pleasure ran through Senku again - he forgot how to think for a moment - when he felt the skin of his collarbone being sucked on, followed by a teasing bite and a lick. And then travelled up his jaw, alternating between kissing and sucking.

He started pounding his fist against Gen, "Wha-What the hell are you doing?" 

"You're adorable, Senku-chan~"

Gen's words were followed by a gentle bite to the shell of his ear.

The action caused a soft gasp to leave Senku, much to the other's pleasure.

The fists that continued to punch him, albeit weakly, Gen held each wrist with both his hands and covered the other's lips with his own. 

Senku gasped and moaned against him and he gets what he wants.

Deeper. More passionately.

Gen has to remember where he wants this to go.

His hand travel from Senku's wrist down to his arms and elbows, he felt the goosebumps under his gentle caresses.

He leans back to breath.

'Oh no.. '

He internally shivered.

Senku was a panting mess, face a bright shade of red, shirt collar open, eyes lidded, lips swollen and wet- oh no. Get a grip, Asagiri Gen! The plan!

Gen licked his lips and Senku watches the movement, his eyes shimmering with the hunger and lust that Gen was sure would leave him restless for nights.

But then, he thinks that it was okay to be a little selfish.

He kisses Senku again, his hands holding Senku's face in place. He tilts his head for better access, got more aggressive and there Senku unconsciously grips on his overcoat. His whole body trembled violently and he subconsciously pulled Gen's sleeves closer. Gen's leg is between his own, getting closer to his crotch.

"Mmhp!?" Senku gasps against Gen's lips, his hands clenching against the garment when he felt something touching and grinding against him down below.

'He's hard.. I can almost feel how much it hurts.'

Gen lets go of his lips with saliva connecting their lips together. He unnecessarily memorizes the picture of a kiss-drunk, drooling Senku before he grinds his knee against the erection harder.

It knocks the air out of Senku's lungs and he gasps for air, arching against the floor.

"What's the matter Senku-chan?~ Am I being too harsh? Should I stop?~"

Gen slows the pace and tears form in Senku's eyes, the joke getting to him. Gen then only noticed how Senkus folded legs closed on him, squeezing him in between - or at least, trying to.

They tighten and rub against him, like a pleading that he can't leave- that he shouldn't.

"Oh well, Senku-chan.. since you're being too cute to handle, I guess I will reward you~"

"G-Gen.."

Gen freezes. He wasn't anticipating a reply. He expected Senku to be quiet and too embarrassed to even speak.

He made a calm facade and smiled gently, "What is it Senku-chan?"

Senku was quiet for a moment before averting his eyes and answering.

"The floor hurts."

'Oh.'

Was all Gen could think about.

Gen buries his face in Senku's neck and breaths in his scent. 

Senku stiffens up. His hands tangle in Gen's hair in a weak struggle.  
"H-Hey, I said the floor hurts!"

Gen doesn't say anything, instead he wraps his arms around Senku's body and guides his arms to wrap around his neck. He licks and bites Senku's exposed skin, sucking and kissing until it was purple.

Senku struggles to keep his voice in, his hand covering his mouth. Little by little, Gen's hand slipped up his knee and down his thighs.

Gen made mental notes of how soft Senkus skin was before being daring enough that he had the nerve to poke and tease Senku's erection.  
"Gen! Shit- don't- ah-!"

Gen chuckles, incidentally beside Senku's ear, and he feels Senku's body shiver at the sound.

He takes Senku's length into his hand and pumps it up and down, feeling the other arch against him. He is rewarded with silent moans and harsh breathing as he begin to pick up pace.

The hands on Gen's shoulders tighten and clench.

He watches Senku's red eyes get lost in the haze of lust.

"Senku-chan.." he calls out, making red eyes get stuck on him.

It almost swept him off his feet. Almost.

Because if this works, he could do this as much as he liked anyways.

His busy hand slows and eventually stops and he hears Senku whimper. "Listen carefully," his hand slid down until between his ass.  
"This is where I enter you."

Senku's eyes widen slightly. Gen fondled at his sensitive bottom and Senku's face redden a deeper shade of red.  
"That place is an excretory organ you know. Stop messing around."

"Ah, that's right, Senku-chan.. but then that's no fun, right?" 

He fondled it much more harshly while his other hand went up to cup Senku's face. With that, he looked straight into Senku's eyes, a feat he would move heaven and earth to do.  
"When it's inside you already, you'll feel so complete, Senku-chan, you would forget your science."

Senku gulps. He is quite convinced that he would forget all rational thinking.

Gen gets back to work on Senku's erection and starts pumping, the latter whimpering against him in surprise.  
"Inside you, there's an area that will make you feel like you're in both heaven and hell, by that, I mean you will lose your mind."

He pumps harder and Senku squirms.  
"Ah~ Senku-chan, you will call my name without even realizing.. if I just hit that spot with every thrust, you will know what I mean.. I'll do it so hard you'll cry and scream-!"

That was the last straw and one last shiver as a warning, Senku came all over Gen's hands.

Gen pulls back while Senku lay limp on the floor, weaker than ever.  
"Damn," Gen mutters. "That's a lot."

"Shut up," Senku weakly mutters and then sits up, a noticeable wet spot in his 'skirt'.

Gen smiles and then is surprised when Senku pulls at his sleeve.  
"Let's move to the bed."

Gen was so shocked that he sweated nervously. "Senku-chan has a lot of energy today, huh~? Unfortunately, we need that lubricant oil before I agree for another!"

Senku looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
Gen smiles once more.  
"You see, Senku-chan, it's not something that we can do as we please~ Sure, it feels good, but it hurts without preparation. Get it, Senku-chan~?"

'Of course that isn't true. But it would lead Senku-chan to think that he doesn't have to expect anything if I don't have the lube.'

He pokes Senku's nose and giggles.

Senku nodded, still a little bit love drunk and Gen stood up.

Gen noticed how crumpled his sleeves were. He licks his lips in anticipation.

Next time, he's not holding back anymore.

With that, he walks out of the observatory.

"As soon as it's done, Senku-chan~"

"Until then..'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Am I the only one who thinks Gen is a top? I think Senku would be too busy with his science to understand things like these so...
> 
> Other than that, I wanted to know if there are actually others who thinks Senku is a bottom XD
> 
> Also! I watched the anime so many times only to see if Senku is wearing anything underneath and I don't think so XD  
> Doesn't Senku think it's cold? XD


End file.
